


Punish Me

by ughaghost



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2016 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, or very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughaghost/pseuds/ughaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-“Ehhhem, pardon me Madame Mayor but you seem to be going a little over the speed limit.” Emma smiled at Regina through her rolled down window. “Can I ask what has you in such a hurry?”-</p>
<p>Emma Swan is playing a game. Little does she know, she's a bit out of her depth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish Me

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen Week Day 7 - Intimacy
> 
> I'm sorry this is late
> 
> This was inspired by a thought my wife, Domi had whilst we were working on Fridays prompt together. That fic is still delayed but I started writing about Emma Swan pulling Regina Mills over and this is what came out. I've never written smut before so please be kind and forgiving. No Beta and it's probably a little ( or a lot) rough.

Emma was patrolling her usual route through town when she spotted the Mayoral Mercedes speeding slightly. She flicked on her sirens with a grin. The car pulled over at the nearest safe point. Emma could already see from this distance that Regina was irritated. She clipped her badge to her belt and pulled out her ticket book before exiting the car. This was going to be fun.

 

“ Ehhhem, pardon me Madame Mayor but you seem to be going a little over the speed limit.” Emma smiled at Regina through her rolled down window. “Can I ask what has you in such a hurry?”

 

“ Sheriff,” she huffed. “I am have a very important meeting and I’m running a bit behind now if you could just move along so i can be on my way?” 

 

Emma scoffed. there’s no way she was letting her off that easy. “Licence and registration please?” 

“Excuse me?”

“Licence and registration? I need to make sure everything is kosher.” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes before handing over the requested paperwork. Emma took her time reading them thoroughly, watching from the corner of her eye as Regina clenched the steering wheel in agitation. “Are you quite finished? I have somewhere to be.”

 

“Well, Madame Mayor, it appears you were going 50 in a 40 zone. I’m going to have to write you up.” Emma rocked on her heels and smirked at the incredulous look on the Mayor’s face. 

 

“You can’t be serious?” 

“It wouldn’t be fair of me to give you special treatment.” Emma waved the ticket in Regina’s face and shrugged. “Rules and regulations, Madame Mayor. They exist for a reason.”

 

Regina snatched the ticket from Emma’s hand with a deadly smile. “I’ll remember this, Miss Swan. Be careful coming home tonight.” Emma jumped back in surprise as Regina drove off suddenly, down the street. She began to wonder if she’d pushed things too far.

 

XXXX

 

By the time Emma’s shift was over she knew she was in trouble. She’d sent several texts to Regina without reply. Regina was usually a very prompt replier, if only because she always tried stay on top of her messages for Henry’s sake. Which meant she’d seen them and chose not to reply, which meant...she was mad.

 

Emma sat parked in front of the Mayoral mansion for several minutes trying to psyche herself up to face Regina’s wrath. Finally she exited the bug and strode quickly towards the door before pausing again. This was not going to be fun. She lifted her hand to the knob when the door was wrenched open. She stumbled back in surprise and anticipation but was greeted with the sight of Regina’s back as she made her way back to the kitchen. She quickly followed behind in trepidation.

 

“Regina?” Silence and no sign of acknowledgement. Regina remained silently chopping vegetables for dinner as if Emma hadn’t spoken.

 

“Regina?” Still nothing. Emma shifted on her feet in the kitchen doorway. She approached her wife with a sigh.

 

“Regina look? I’m sorry I took our little game too far. I didn’t mean to upset you. I thought this was what you wanted?”

 

“You thought being late for a meeting with the school board including your mother and having a $100 speeding ticket was what I wanted?” Regina slammed the knife against the cutting board and spun around. “Are you really that bad at reading me? After all this time?”

 

They’d been married 4 years at this point and Regina was right. Emma really should have known better. Emma reached out tentatively to run a hand down her wife’s arm. She ducked her head and looked to the side with a frown.

 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I should have realized I was taking things too far. I just wanted to rile you up a little. I didn’t mean to actually cause any harm. You know that.”

 

Regina scoffed and turned back to resume preparing dinner. Emma’s frown deepened as she realized her apology was not going to be accepted. She’d have to find some other way to make it up to Regina. This wasn’t how she’d intended things to go. She’d thought that Regina would be a little irritated sure but she’d also hoped she would take it out on her in a more pleasurable way. A mad Regina was a creative and aggressive lover and she was hoping to push her wife’s buttons a little so the sex would be amazing. Regina had admitted she sometimes missed the antagonistic nature of their earlier days and requested Emma...play the old roll of her nemesis if she ever had occasion. But apparently Emma had chosen the wrong time to be spontaneous and now Regina was genuinely upset with her.

  
  
  


Emma sat in the living room alone, fretting quietly, until she heard the timer go off announcing dinner was ready. She sat at the table and waited, until she realized Regina would no more serve her then talk to her and rose to fix herself a plate.

 

They ate dinner in relative silence except for Emma’s enquiry into where Henry was.

 

“ Staying with your parents. I asked them to take him for the night.”

 

Emma’s hand stilled, face paling. If Regina had sent Henry away from the house she was in Serious Trouble. Not-wanting-our-son-to-hear-me-kill-you kind of trouble.

 

“ Regina please-”

“ I don’t want to hear it.” Regina’s voice was cutting.

 

Regina hadn’t been this short with her in a long time. Emma hadn’t dealt with this version of Regina often during their marriage, irrational and ornery, and was struggling to cope. So she pulled into herself trying to puzzle out an approach that would work. Regina looked up and seemed to take a modicum of pity on her.

“Is there something wrong with the food Miss Swan?”

 

“Uh, no?”

 

“Then  perhaps you should eat up so we can head to bed?”

 

Emma was surprised. She’d assumed she’d be sleeping on the couch for certain.

 

“You mean I-we would go to bed, together?”

 

Regina tilted her head, surprised. “Well of course.”

 

“Oh okay I just thought...never mind.”

 

Emma finished her dinner quickly, washing up before following Regina silently up to the bedroom.

 

“I’m gonna shower first, if that’s alright.” Regina just nodded, pulling out night wear, her back turned.

 

Emma entered the bathroom and closed the door with a sigh. She was confused as to where she stood. Regina had seemed mad but she didn’t blow up like Emma expected had expected her too. And she wasn’t kicked out of bed so maybe she wasn’t quite as angry as Emma had feared. She decided to try to apologize again after her shower. She really didn’t relish the thought of going to bed with this... thing between them.

 

XXXX

  
  


“ I really am sorry Gina, I thought-” Emma’s brain completely short circuited at the sight before her, on exiting the bathroom. Her wife was standing beside the bed in one of her finest suits and six inch heels. The look was topped off by dramatic makeup and a dark sneer. She held a riding crop in one hand and a handcuffs in the other. Emma’s heart stopped before taking on a rapid clip. Her body was confused about whether to be frightened or aroused, she was left with a dizzying mixture of the 2.

 

“ Ummhh, Regina what-?”

 

“ It’s Madame Mayor, tonight dear.”

Emma swallowed hard, pupils blown large.

 

“ You embarrassed me today, made me late and left a speeding ticket on my impeccable driving record. I believe some punishment is in order, don’t you Miss Swan?”

 

Emma nodded before stopping in confusion. “So wait, does this mean you’re not actually mad at me? Because I was pretty worried there.”

 

“ If you are okay with us taking this little roleplaying experiment to the next level, I suppose I can look past your earlier...over-eagerness.” Regina raised a brow in question. “Say the word and this ends here and we find some other way for you to make it up to me.” Emma took a moment to breathe. The rapid turn of her wive’s moods was really making her head spin. She knew she was turned on by whatever was happening and she trusted Regina with her life, so she made a decision. She walked slowly towards her wife before dropping to her knees at her feet and looking up.

 

“ Punish me.”

 

Regina gave her a feral smile.

 

“ Strip for me dear. I want you naked, immediately.”

 

Emma made to comply quickly, shedding clothes as fast as possible before dropping back to her original position, on her knees at Regina’s feet.

 

Regina reached down Emma’s chin up so they were making eye contact again. Emma was pleased to note her own eyes were glazed with arousal, her cheeks gently flush.

 

“ Red means you want me to stop, yellow slow down and green means you are enjoying yourself. Do not hesitate to use these? Understood?”

 

“ Yes.”

 

“ Yes, what?”

 

“ Yes, Madame Mayor.”

 

“ Excellent. Give me your hands.”

 

Emma offered her hands to Regina, the cuffs were clamped loosely around her wrists, giving her enough leeway to slip them if she needed to.

 

"I want you on your knees on the bed facing the wall."

 

Emma rose to her feet quickly before doing as asked and kneeling on the bed, back to Regina. She could feel herself shaking with anticipation and arousal. Not being able to see what was coming intensifying the feelings. She felt Regina warm hands squeezing her ass and moaned in response before her face was pushed down into the mattress. She felt the leather crop sliding down her back and shivered at the sensation. She could feel herself dripping, wetness coating the inside of her thighs. 

 

Regina gave her ass one final squeeze before hitting her with the crop. It was an almost gentle tap, meant to test.

 

“Give me a colour dear?”

 

“Green.”

 

She hit her again. Harder this time.

 

“Again?”

 

“Green.”

 

She began delivering alternate hits to each cheek, just hard enough to sting pleasurably. Emma began to groan with each strike, already approaching orgasm. A particularly sharp strike made her cry out. Regina stopped immediately.

 

“Emma are you-?’

 

“Green. I-I’m-fine-please God, Green.”

 

“Please, whom??”

 

“Please, Madame Mayor.”

 

She picked up her rhythm again. Alternating strikes increasing in intensity. As Emma moaned and writhed in pleasurable pain, Regina spoke.

 

“I hope this teaches you a lesson Miss Swan. I am the one in charge here. Never forget it.” 

 

Emma was trembling under the impact of each blow, Regina began panting with her exertion. Suddenly the blows stopped. Emma felt a hand creep between her legs. Fingers sliding through her arousal.

 

“A colour, Miss Swan.”

 

“Green,” Emma grit out through clenched teeth. “Please fuck me, Madame Mayor.”

 

Emma gasped as she felt 3 fingers enter her suddenly. They probed deep, filling her to an almost painful degree before her body acclimated. Regina pumped in and out of her slowly at first, speed increasing. She began to grunt with effort and Emma turned her face into the mattress to muffle her sounds.

 

A hand yanked her head up by the hair. Suddenly she was looking Regina in the eyes. 

“None of that. I want to hear you.”

 

Regina resumed her ministrations and Emma turned her head to the side. Her moans and whimpers increasing in volume as Regina picked up speed. She began to clench around Regina’s fingers, cresting, with a long moan of Regina’s name as her back arched in pleasure.

 

She lay dazed and shaking for a few minutes in post orgasmic bliss until Regina’s patience ran out.

 

“On your back.”

 

Emma flipped over and lay still watching as Regina painstakingly stripped. She rolled stockings down her legs slowly while staring into Emma’s eyes. Emma felt herself getting wound up all over again. Finally she crawled onto the bed and slowly worked her up Emma’s body sucking and biting until she placed herself over her face.

 

With one hand in Emma’s hair and the other on the headboard, Regina rode her mouth. Emma worked her tongue earnestly. Gathering moisture and licking Regina’s cunt from top to bottom as the woman writhed above her. Finally she latched her mouth around Regina’s clit and sucked. The moan she was received sent her desire into over drive. She needed to touch her.

 

“Please, Madame Mayor. Lemme touch you, please?” 

 

“Do you think you deserve the privilege?”

 

“I need to touch you. Please let me. I-I can’t- I-need-”

 

Regina flicked a wrist and Emma’s hands were freed. She wrapped one around a firm thigh, and brought 2 fingers to Regina’s entrance, slowly driving into her. She crooked her fingers rubbing Regina’s G spot as she licked her lazily. Thighs clamped around her head as Regina ground down against her hand, desperately seeking release.

 

“If you don’t move your tongue properly I swear to God, I’ll-” Regina cut herself off with a moan as Emma licked at her bud with renewed vigor. She stiffened suddenly, thighs tightening even more, before screaming her release. Emma gripped her ass firmly to steady her as legs weakened. Finally, she moved from her position above Emma’s head to kiss her firmly, reveling in the taste of herself on her wife’s tongue. 

 

“That was-”

 

“Yeah.”  Emma breathed out slowly to quell her excitement while Regina caught her breath.

 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Regina questioned suddenly almost pensive.

 

“I’m fine. I just- if you could clue me in next time that would be appreciated? I was really worried I’d upset you.”

 

“I’m sorry, dear. You started this little act I just thought I’d play my part.”

 

“A little too convincingly, maybe.”

 

“Yes well, never underestimate me dear. I’m still capable of being that woman, if the need ever arises again.” Regina shot her a smug smirk as new arousal pooled between her thighs.

 

“So?...Can we go again? As our regular selves this time? No cuffs, no whips?” Emma slowly traced a finger across Regina’s chest before squeezing a nipple playfully.

 

“Ready when you are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this low-key and semi shamefully so your comments/kudos make all the difference.


End file.
